


Never die

by coppersulfate



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, M/M, Смерть основных персонажей, сонгфик, соулмэйты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coppersulfate/pseuds/coppersulfate
Summary: Они проиграли и пойманы вражеской организацией. Часы бомбы непреклонно отсчитывают их последние минуты. Но родственные души не умирают, правда?
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato & Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 5





	Never die

**Author's Note:**

> это было написано давно, и теперь я ржу с этого  
> Placebo - Sleeping with Ghosts (Soulmates)  
> Слезы и стекло.   
> Дело происходит в альтернативном десятилетнем будущем, где Вонгола на грани уничтожения. Ну прет меня на эту тему. И на взрывы в небоскребе.

Гокудера с трудом разлепляет веки. Его тело тут же отзывается пронизывающей болью везде и сразу, настолько сильной, что он едва не теряет сознание снова. Он полулежит на голом бетонном полу, опираясь спиной о такую же стену. Гокудера не чувствует рук — они крепко прижаты к туловищу и обмотаны прочной цепью вокруг него в несколько раз. Заходящее солнце, видное через стеклянную стену напротив, больно бьет в глаза, отчего Гокудере приходится снова их закрыть.

— Гокудера! — раздается чей-то голос у него прямо над ухом. — Я уж думал, что ты больше не очнешься.

Хаято с трудом поворачивает голову на звук, открывает один глаз и встречается с побитым, уставшим, но сияющим неподдельной радостью лицом Ямамото. Под его правым глазом зацветает лиловый синяк, а губы разбиты в кровь. Цепи точно так же сковывают его руки, и лежит он в той же позе, что и Гокудера. Стало быть, победителями из схватки с врагами они не вышли.

— Мы… проиграли? — спрашивает Хаято, поражаясь хрипоте своего голоса.

Ямамото тяжело вздыхает, отворачивается и кивает вперед. Гокудера, с трудом фокусируя взгляд, различает большую деревянную коробку в трех метрах от них. К ней привязано устройство с электронным циферблатом. Гокудеру прошиб пот — леденящие сердце красные цифры показывали 3:07. На секунду Хаято надеется, что бомба еще не приведена в действие, но в тот же миг зловещая семерка сменяется шестеркой. Хаято чувствует, как учащается его пульс и как стремительно его поглощает паника.

— Наши коробочки уничтожило их особое оружие, — тихо произносит Ямамото. — Без них мы оказались беззащитны.

— И что ты сидишь, твою мать? — взрывается Гокудера. — Я могу обезвредить бомбу! Помоги мне подняться.

— Это бесполезно, Гокудера, — Ямамото грустно улыбается и смотрит ему в глаза. — Чтобы постать до проводов, нужно открыть коробку. Крышка к ней приколочена гвоздями. Мы не знаем, сколько там динамита, и динамит ли там вообще, поэтому ломать ее ногами — все равно, что сидеть и ничего не делать. Это конец.

Двойка сменяется единицой. Слишком быстро. Гокудера не может контролировать нахлынувшую как волна цунами ярость. Он не может погибнуть от динамита. Кто угодно, но не он, не Взрывной Гокудера.

— Иронично, правда? — спрашивает Ямамото, точно читая его мысли.

Хаято не отвечает, пытаясь справиться с потоком негативных эмоций, сменяющих одна другую. Он понимает, что проиграл. Они проиграли. И, скорее всего, из-за них убьют остальных Хранителей. Отчаяние охватывает Хаято, когда он осознает, что оказался никчемной Правой Рукой Десятого, которому был так горячо предан. Больше всего на свете он боялся не оправдать надежды Тсуны, и вот — пожалуйста, он пойман врагами и ждет смерти от своего же оружия.

— Тсуна… — сдавленно произносит Гокудера, вдыхая как можно больше воздуха, чтобы побороть панику.

Он чувствует на себе теплый взгляд карих глаз.

— Не переживай. С ним Хибари. Он его защитит.

— Ты не понимаешь, придурок, — дыхание Гокудеры снова сбивается. Страх перед смертью заставляет его сжиматься, словно ребенка, испугавшегося темноты.

_The sea's evaporating, though it comes as no surprise_

— Похоже, воды в океане испаряются*, — голос Ямамото звучит словно сквозь вату. — Хотя, неудивительно. В последние несколько лет дела в Вонголе совсем были плохи. Может, мы были слишком мягки?

— Заткнись, — выдыхает Гокудера. Его горло дерет от сорванного голоса и рвущейся наружу истерики.

Ямамото переводит взгляд на невероятно красивый закат прямо перед ними. Солнце уже наполовину исчезло за горами, окрасив облака алыми и желтыми оттенками.

_These clouds we're seeing, they're explosions in the sky_

— Гокудера, — мягко зовет Ямамото со смесью грусти и нежности. — Посмотри на облака. Они похожи на взрывы. Так красиво.

Гокудера ударяется головой о стенку в надежде снова потерять сознание. Отчаяние и чувство вины обвивают сердце прутьями терновника, и слезы ненависти и страха расцветают на его щеках. Им остается меньше двух минут.

_It seems its written, but we can't read between the lines_

— Я думаю, нас специально посадили напротив окна, — отреченно продолжает Ямамото. — Смотри, Гокудера. Это наш последний закат. Прими его с улыбкой. Смотри, иначе опоздаешь на всю жизнь.

Ямамото поворачивает голову и удивленно вздыхает, вглядываясь в покрасневшие глаза друга.

_Hush, its okay, dry your eyes_

— Ну ты чего? — он искренне улыбается, в точности как раньше, когда они были глупыми подростками. — Тише, Гокудера. Все будет хорошо. Ведь я с тобой. Всегда был и буду.

Гокудера, раздраженный и смущенный неуместной добротой, отводит взгляд.

— Придурок, — произносит он. Как ни странно, паника отступила, испугавшись искренней улыбки.

— А я почему-то знал, что мы с тобой умрем вместе, — признается Ямамото. — Потому что мы — родственные души. Так должно было случиться. Хоть ты так и не признал меня, я счастлив, что это именно ты, а не кто-то другой.

_Soulmate dry your eyes,_

_'cause soulmates never die_

Часы отсчитывают их последнюю минуту. Ямамото раздражал Гокудеру с первого дня их знакомства. Его бесила глупая улыбка, безграничный позитив, заражающий других и бьющий из Ямамото во все стороны, его верность Тсуне, вечная готовность прийти на помощь, даже врагу. Гокудере все это было чуждо, поэтому такое пацифистское мировоззрение вызывало в нем непонимание и отвращение. И когда Гокудера узнал, что Ямамото — его родственная душа, до последнего отказывался в это верить. Даже за минуту до их смерти.

Внезапно Ямамото круто наклоняется, ловко извернув шею, и отчаянно целует Гокудеру. Это был поцелуй человека, которому было нечего терять. Возможно, это было его предсмертное желание. Или способ отвлечься от мыслей о неминуемой смерти. Гокудера не знает и не хочет знать. Он просто сдается и отвечает, чувствуя вкус собственных слез на губах. Ямамото задыхается и отстраняется, возвращаясь в прежнее положение.

— Ха-ха! — смеется он так же звучно, как раньше, когда они все вместе сидели на крыше и смотрели всю ночь на то, как взрывались фейерверки. — Я люблю тебя!

Гокудера молчит, смотря на стремительно утекающие секунды на часах. Тридцать. Двадцать девять. Паника вновь овладевает его разумом. Он задыхается и поворачивает голову в сторону Ямамото.

_Soulmate dry your eyes,_

_'cause soulmates never die_

— Тише, Хаято, — произносит Ямамото, когда они встречаются взглядами. — Друг мой. Вытри слезы. Родственные души никогда не умирают.

— Бейсбольный придурок, — Гокудера закрывает глаза и отпускает голову на плечо Ямамото. — Хренов манипулятор.

Ямамото беззаботно смеется. Беззаботно смеется в последний раз и целует Гокудеру в макушку.

— Никогда не умирают.

_Never die_

_Soulmates never die_

Несколько оглушительных взрывов сотрясают землю. Оранжевое пламя распускается бутонами диких цветов и выбивает тонкое стекло на всех этажах небоскреба, который, содрогнувшись, рушится как карточный домик. Обломки стремительно падают вниз, и устрашающая, обугленная пустота образовывается на месте высотки.

_Все в порядке._  
Друг мой, вытри слезы.  
Родственные души никогда не умирают. 

Не умирают же?


End file.
